


I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off

by mikeyskies



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Blood Drinking, Lawyer Gabe Saporta, M/M, No Lube, Office Sex, Smut, Vampire William Beckett, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: If Gabe had known being a lawyer was this easy, maybe he wouldn't have complained so much.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowlives/gifts).



> Please forgive me for my probably gross misunderstanding of how the legal system works
> 
> Anyway, happy early birthday to @shallowlives who asked me to write this at 11:45 last night for her, I hope you like it bitch

Gabe didn't really know what to expect on his first day. October was an odd month to be hired, especially with his credentials. Top of the class, UChicago Law '06, two internships and a semester abroad working at a foreign embassy was quite the resume for the 26 year old, soon to be 27. One would have expected a hire straight after passing the bar, a straight shot to the top of the legal ladder, maybe with a few years as senator or representative, or deciding to be a judge. 

His five months in Uruguay working minimum wage and living with his ageing family seemed to pay off though, when he was actually contacted by a firm in mid September asking for an application. "We have received your credentials from an associated firm you had worked for previously. We were hoping to offer you a truly once in a lifetime opportunity." 

Gabe replied immediately, and had acquired the job within a week. 

So here he was, one of five attorneys at one of the city's most prestigious firms, waiting for instructions on what to do. 

He had just finished setting up his desk, putting up a few photos of his dogs and some souvenirs from Uruguay, when his boss knocked abruptly on his door. "Saporta?"

Gabe looked up, smiling. "Mr. Barnes. How may I help you?"

The man let himself in the office, looking around. "Feel free to decorate some more. Unless your client doesn't take a liking to you, I can assure you'll be here for quite a while."

"My... my client?" Gabe must have misheard. "I obviously can't have just one client- "

"You see, Saporta, Mr. Beckett has a very, well... how may I say this? Selective taste when it comes to his attorneys. He likes to work with one attorney exclusively, and he wants to be that attorney's only client. He wants someone with experience, who hasn't been hired by anyone else before. And to tell you the truth, Gabriel- you seem perfect."

Gabe blushed a little, setting down the box of business cards he realized he probably would never need. "And all of this... for why?"

"Well, Mr. Beckett is contributing almost solely to that $140,000 starting salary, if you need reminding." His boss looked at his watch idly. "And if I remember correctly, the man you're replacing represented Beckett for over 35 years before retiring. This opportunity truly is once in a lifetime. I wasn't lying in the interview. "

"Who needs a lawyer for over 35 straight years!" Gabe seemed shocked. "Mr. Barnes, I don't seem to- " He was interrupted by the sound of a cane rapping in the hallway outside the room, followed by three sharp knocks on the door. 

"I hope I am not intruding," A tall man in a long dark cape and a derby had poked his head in, looking around the room. "May I come in, please?"

"Of course, Mr. Beckett. This is Mr. Gabriel Saporta, your new attorney." Mr. Barnes let the man in, the oak door swinging shut behind him. The man was quite thin and pale, porcelain skin only marked by a mole upon the right cheekbone, accenting his gentle brown eyes. He removed his hat, revealing shaggy brown hair that just touched his shoulders, framing his impeccable face. He was dressed to the nines, three piece suit with subtle, yet expensive jewelry.

Gabe stood up, offering his hand to the man. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You as well, Gabriel," The man smiled, revealing two sharpened canines, piercing to a point. Gabe felt his heart stop for a moment. The vampire laughed, taking a seat across from him. "They surely did not brief you well for this, now did they. Working with the most infamous vampire in Chicago, and he doesn't even recognize me. Good job, Barnes. You're free to leave."

"As you wish, Mr. Beckett." Barnes ducked out of the room, leaving Gabe alone with the vampire. 

"So... they really told you nothing?" Gabe shook his head and William grinned. "Excellent! You really are the perfect attorney. I saw your resume, you know. I was quite impressed."

"You... you're... you're the William Beckett?" 

"Please, William Beckett was my father. Call me Bill, please." The vampire leaned back, winking up at him. Gabe swallowed the lump in his throat, watching the tall man get comfortable. "So. Tell me about yourself. None of the boring stuff. What's your favorite movie, where are you from- Who's that little guy?" He gestured to the framed portrait of Gabe's dog. 

"That's Tulipan. I adopted him and his sister with my ex-girlfriend, but we split years ago. She wanted to go to Paris. I wanted to get a degree. It was never going to work." He shook his head softly. 

"So you're single?" William raised an eyebrow, smirk settling on his lips. 

"You... you could say that..." Gabe blushed even deeper. "Married to my work, hopefully." He had already looked into what everyone advised, buying an appropriate, but comfortable sleeper sofa for the office and essentially living there during crunch time. 

William laughed. "Well, maybe. Don't even bother, though. There'll be plenty of down time. I only ever get taken to court every three or four years, so your main job will be paperwork and freeing the Dandies who manage to get themselves in trouble." He rolled his eyes. "It's like I have to babysit them. I look away for five minutes and they've managed to get themselves arrested. Can you believe it?"

Gabe certainly couldn't. "Sir, are you sure that you need to keep me on salary for all that time- "

"Oh, but of course! I don't mind paying for the sheer luxury of my own personal attorney. Anyway, where do you live? When is your lease up?"

"I... I just moved back here, I started renting just last week- "

"How much to break out of your lease?"

Gabe didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I forgot to even ask! I do have a guest house as part of the manor, it's quite far from the office, but there is a home office as part of the facility. One bedroom, bath and a half, huge office, etc. Overlooks the pool and the pool house, if you don't mind. I offer it as part of your employment. You see, I like to keep my enemies close, and my pawns closest." He leaned in, sending a chill down Gabe's spine. Their eyes met, a fire deep inside William’s that shot through the icy stare. 

"I... I'm your pawn?" He gulped, watching the Vampire’s fingernails tap out a rhythm on his desk. 

"My pawn? No, my dear, not at all. If anything, you're my queen," He smiled wickedly, fangs glistening in the fluorescent lights. Gabe got a better look this time, a story beginning to form in his own mind. William’s teeth were brilliant, but the actual dental work was shoddy, teeth out of line with past gum decay clear. You see very few people dressed like that with teeth that poor. He got off lucky with a dentist for a mother. Good childhood dental is a luxury the recently wealthy usually never afford. "You're welcome to say no. And your employment will still fully be through the firm. But I want to know. How much to break the lease?"

"Two thousand- "

William pulled out a checkbook, grabbing one of Gabe's business cards to get it right. "Two thousand? Easy. You want it?"

Gabe nodded slowly. It felt like a dream. This was not happening, not at all. "Yes."

He handed him the check. "I believe this arrangement will work well." He let his hand linger on Gabe's, warm flesh touching cold, a moment where their eyes met in silence. 

"I... I'm not sure how... how can I possibly thank you for all of this?"

"Well, you'll prove your true worth during the first case." William smiled. "But in the meantime," His hand slid up Gabe's arm, resting to cup his cheek. He set the hat down on the desk, pressing his lips gently across Gabe's. 

Gabe was in shock. He hardly even acknowledged William's free hand undoing his suit buttons, the hand moving to his hips, the increased passion at which the vampire was kissing his rigid lips.

"Do you not want this Gabriel?" William whispered, shimmying off Gabe's outer jacket. "Do you not want to be mine? My queen?" 

Had it been anyone else, Gabe would have been far too confused to even ask why, but the moment the words left his mouth, Gabe melted into William's arms. "I... I want it, Bill. I want to be yours."

"Good, very good. Now, be good and sit back for me, okay? Let's have a little fun."

Gabe nodded softly, letting William strip him down to his undershirt and briefs. The man walked around the desk, shimmying off his own suit, revealing a pair of old fashioned, old man underwear, probably from the early 1900s. Gabe could tell, he was much older than he was letting on. He removed both of their undershirts, running his hands along Gabe's tanned chest. 

"Look at you. Look at these freckles, look at that sun... It's been far too long since I've seen one as sunkissed as you." He kissed him again, straddling Gabe's hips. "You're radiant. Those freckles alone may be enough to keep me from turning you right here and now." He kissed Gabe's cheek, grinding on top of him, cock already fully hard. "Have you taken a man before?"

Gabe nodded. "Only once."

"Would you like to again?"

There was no hesitation in his answer, a curt nod allowing William to slip his fingers into the hemline of Gabe's underwear, finding his hole. Gabe let out a moan as he managed to find the sweet spot on the first try. William grinned, tugging the briefs down the rest of the way. He fondled Gabe's semi hard cock for a second, leaning in to leave a hickey on his neck.

"Look at you, all ready for me. See? I knew you would be perfect."

Gabe moaned again as William inserted a second finger to begin the stretching. While he wasn't the most experienced with others, he was ashamed to say he had his fair share of self experimentation, with an acquisition of a vibrating dildo too many. 

"You're so loose and ready for me, baby. Do you want it?" He pulled away to spit on his fingers, using the extra moisture to loosen Gabe even further. "Do you want it rough and dry? Because I'm ready, baby."

He nodded, spreading his legs even further as William pulled down his old fashioned underwear to reveal a well sized dick of his own. He lined himself up, not even bothering with the prep. "I hope you like it bloody. I know for sure I do." In an instant, he entered Gabe in two places at once, sinking both his cock and his fangs into his lover. Gabe let out a yelp, before letting himself adjust to both. He kept the rising panic out of his mind as he felt William wait until he was ready to move. William's tongue moved along Gabe's neck, matching up to the pumping of his cock, in and out against Gabe's poor hole. Gabe closed his eyes, feeling William's hand wrap around his dick, feeling the pleasure come in waves. The pain only added to it, enhancing each burst of euphoria.

He didn't remember who came first. He knew he was out for a while afterwards, only remembering the tender kisses and the gentle feeling of being carried to the armchair and wrapped in a towel that seemed to emerge from nowhere. He'd learn later that William already had the room stocked, as well as with water and quick snacks. He emerged from his subspace to a bottle of water and a veggie wrap from the food truck outside the building, two scabs on his neck already healing. There was a manila folder next to it, containing the two thousand dollar check and a white post it note with sloppy handwriting sprawling across it. 

"Next time we meet, we can discuss my previous legal history, as well as some of the... finer details. I believe this partnership with work splendidly. Until next time,  
Yours Truly,  
William Eugene Beckett II"


End file.
